Holiday for Disaster
by BillieJean2925
Summary: The gang recieve a prize to stay in Spain in a luxury 5 star hotel for 4 weeks! But there's trouble in paradise, and it's not long before the Aliens come along for the trip!Chapter 2: Ryou/Zakuro kiss scene, and Pudding's conveyer belt experience! ENJOY!
1. Can't speak Spanish!

BTW, this story is based on Ryou/Zakuro and Kisshu/Ichigo, so if you don't like them, TOO BAD, Don't read it. This is my first story, so go easy on what you say in my reviews! Thanx XXX

--

The girls needed a break from the Café, but everything was too expensive, or too far away. But finally, July 7th in the summer, they got their wish.

It started like any normal day. Pudding arrived at Café Mew Mew first, and went to get changed in the changing room. While she was in there, Zakuro came to work talking to her agent on her mobile, as she went to the changing room. Then Lettuce entered already in work uniform, (typical) and Minto behind her, complaining about how goofy the uniforms looked. Then while those 4 were setting up, Ichigo ran in to the Café, apologizing 10 times. Ryou then shouted at her, Ichigo shouted back, and Pudding had to break them apart. Yeah, just a typical day. Until…

"Ryou?! The mail's here and there's a big brown envelope addressed to all of us!" Pudding shouted, running towards him with bundles of letters.

"I hope it's a get out of jail free card Ryou! I'm so bored, not to mention tired!" moaned Ichigo.

"Hey, this is from the competition Keiichiro entered us in." said Ryou, opening it. Pudding, Ichigo and Lettuce stood around him, obviously intrigued by the word 'competition'. Seeing the word holiday, Ichigo grabbed the letter from Ryou, read the parts in bold, and 10 seconds later, started shrieking.

"What's the matter?" asked Lettuce quite disturbed by Ichigo's cackling. "IT SAYS THAT WE'VE WON A FREE HOLIDAY TO SPAIN FOR 4 WEEKS!! WOOHOO!! RYOU, CAN WE GO, PLEASE?!" asked Ichigo, giving him the puppy eyes. "Don't give me that look Ichigo, I made that look!" argued Ryou, snatching the letter back.

The letter said that they had won the competition, and had a 5 star luxury hotel waiting for them in Spain. "Ryou, if we're there for 4 weeks, don't we need to know some Spanish?" asked Pudding. "Whoops, I forgot about that." Said Ichigo.

"Don't you know any Spanish Ichigo?" asked Lettuce. "Well, to tell you the truth, I got a D- in Spanish." Mumbled Ichigo. Minto and Ryou burst out laughing, and Ichigo went red, as smoke came out of her ears. "It's the crazy red mark on her head. Ichigo's gonna snap!" said Pudding, hiding under a table.

"Okay, let's do it this way." Said Keiichiro. "Who knows Spanish?" he asked. Only Zakuro and Pudding raised their hands. "What about you Lettuce?" Keiichiro asked. "Sorry, I only speak English, Japanese and French. I didn't think Spanish would come in handy in my life." She said apologetically.

"Okay then, Pudding, what can you say?" asked Ryou. "Well, I can say gracias, but in saying that, I don't know what it means." Said Pudding. 'Oh God, thought Ryou, we're gonna be clueless'. Everyone went silent, until, "Gracias means thank you Pudding." Zakuro said, putting her book down. "Finally, something good in my life!" said Ryou. "Is that all you know?" asked Ryou, suspiciously. "No. ¿Soy el único quién habla español?"

Everyone went speechless. "Conjeturo que la respuesta es sí." "Okay then. Zakuro, you can translate for everyone in Spanish." Finished Keiichiro. "Fine." Zakuro simply said, picking up her magazine.

"What other languages can you speak?" asked Minto. "English, Japanese, Spanish, French, Portuguese, and a little bit o Chinese, but that's the only one I'm not fluent in." Zakuro said.

"Right then, go home and pack your bags. We're leaving for the airport first thing in morning. We're going to Spain!" Ryou said, walking upstairs, as Zakuro watched him. "WOOHOO!!" the others shouted.

--

I know it's short, but I'm saving the ideas I have for the next chapter. Here's what will happen:

Pudding will get lost in the baggage drop off,

Zakuro will get injured,

Minto and Ichigo will try to set up Ryou and Zakuro alone together,

The aliens will disguise themselves as passengers,

Lettuce and Keiichiro will get on the wrong plane!

Please read, review, and maybe give me some more ideas! Thanx

Mew Mew Pomegranate XXX


	2. Airport Antics pt 1

**BTW, in the last chapter, Zakuro said in Spanish, "Am I the only one who speaks Spanish?" and the 2****nd**** thing she said was "I guess the answer is yes." Now you know. Now this chapter takes place in the airport. Get ready for problems! This chapter is based on ½ of the time spent in the airport. It's mostly about Zakuro and Ryou, but the first part is about Pudding and the Baggage shoot!! ENJOY!**

--

Ichigo dragged her pink suitcases up the Café steps, wearing a pink t-shirt with a white vest top over the top, white capris, and pink trainers. (She loves pink!) Oddly enough, Ichigo was the first girl to arrive, as the only people in Café Mew Mew were herself, Ryou and Keiichiro. They were both in jeans and blouse-like tops, with trainers.

Ichigo 'threw' her suitcases in the corner with the guy's ones, and sat on a chair, fumbling in her capris' pocket to find her power pendant. "Aha! Got it!" Ichigo shouted, holding it in the air. She saw Ryou and Keiichiro looking at her strangely. "Uh, I, I thought that it was better to be safe than sorry!" she said, putting it away. Ryou kept on glancing at his watch, obviously bored.

At 8.50, Zakuro came through the doors, pulling her suitcase along. Even though she only had 1, it was quite big. Zakuro was wearing black skinny jeans, a grey top that hung off 1 shoulder, with a purple design, long black heeled boots, and celebrity sunglasses. She pushed the handle down on her suitcase, and sat on the edge of it. Ryou noticed that Zakuro had tied her pendant to her cross necklace, probably for emergencies.

Then Minto marched in, followed by her chauffer, who was carrying all 10 of her bags! "Uh, Minto, you don't need to take all of your belongings." Said Keiichiro. "I know. These are just my swimming suits!" As she spoke, 9 more men came in, each holding 10 suitcases!! _(Do the math. There are 100 bags altogether!!) _Everyone sweatdropped at this. Behind the chauffeurs, Lettuce squeezed through, pulling her suitcase behind her. "Excuse me, sorry, pardon me, may I please get by? Thank you." Eventually, she made it. When Lettuce looked up, she saw Pudding come through the kitchen. "Pudding, when did you get here?" she asked her. "I used the back door!" (LOL!!) That shut Lettuce up.

--

2 hours later, the gang had made it to the airport. They checked in and were at the baggage drop off. Minto had to use 1 conveyer belt for herself, as she had 100 bags. Ichigo and Ryou just threw their bags on, and went to join Minto and Lettuce, who had put her bags with 'the Queen of Luggage's bags. Zakuro carefully placed hers right in the middle of the conveyer belt, and it disappeared quickly and quietly. The gang had to wait for Keiichiro for ages, because knowing what a caring and sweet gentleman he was; he let 10 people go before him! Typical.

Pudding, however, found the machine interesting, but her curiosity got the better of her. Her hand was still stuck in the handle, so when she threw her suitcase on, she threw herself on!! The suitcase disappeared, and Pudding with it. "PUDDING!!" Ichigo screeched, but it was too late. Ryou and Keiichiro looked around, and saw a blond haired little girl fall down the baggage shoot! _(LOL!) _"Ryou, do something!" Ichigo said. "It's too late. We can't pull her back out from the top. She'll probably end up coming out of the baggage claim area." He simply said. "Let's head there now!" shouted Lettuce. With that, they started running. Ichigo was at the front, with Ryou and Keiichiro holding up the rear. Then, Ichigo got confused.

There were 3 signs, and each one said, baggage claim. The trouble was, each sign was facing a different way. "Okay," said Keiichiro, "Let's split up. Ichigo and Minto, you go right, Ryou and Zakuro, you go left. Lettuce and I will go straight ahead. If you find Pudding, use your pendant to communicate. Got it?" "Got it!" they all shouted.

--

Ryou and Zakuro ran through the hallways, searching for the baggage claim point. They pushed past numerous people. They soon came to a flight of stairs, about 30 steps. Not wasting time to que for an elevator, they started running down the stairs. Zakuro was ahead of Ryou, and was 10 steps from the bottom. As she ran down, a boy put his foot out, Zakuro tripped over it, and she fell down the stairs, and landed, on her left side, gasping. Ryou leapt onto the banister and slid down the bottom, _(with style!) _landing on all fours. He ran over to Zakuro, as the mother shouted at her son for being so naughty and despicable. Ryou knelt next to Zakuro, who was holding her side. By now, a group of people were surrounding the couple. Ryou whispered, "Can you get up?" "I don't think so. Oh, Ryou, my side is killing me." She said through clenched teeth. "Right, forget Pudding, I'm taking you to the emergency room. You might have really hurt yourself. Come on." Ryou said, taking her hand, which caused her to blush. She tried to get up, but that caused her great pain. "This is the only way I can help you, but don't worry about people staring." Ryou said, reaching down. "Why would people stare- AGH! What are you doing?" Zakuro hissed through the pain. Ryou scooped her up and held her bridal style. When she was comfy enough, Ryou set off for the Emergency Room, while Zakuro covered her face, so no-one would recognise her.

--

Lettuce and Keiichiro searched up and down, until they came across a baggage claim point. Sadly, there was no sign of Pudding. "Rotten luck." Said Keiichiro, brushing his long hair out of his eyes. "Maybe Ichigo and Minto found her." Said Lettuce hopefully. "Or Zakuro and Ryou found them." Said Keiichiro. Just then, Lettuce's pendant started beeping. "Hey guys, it's me Ryou. Any luck?" asked Ryou through the pendant. "Nope. No Pudding here. What about you guys?" asked Lettuce. "We aren't looking right now." "Why not?" "Some rotten kid tripped Zakuro up on a huge flight of stairs, and she's taken a bad fall." "Oh God. Is she alright?" "I don't know yet. All I know is that she fell down 1/3 of the steps and landed on her left side. Right now, we're on our way to the ER, well, I am, I'm just carrying Zakuro there." "Okay, we'll let you 2 know if Ichigo and Minto find her." "Okay Lettuce. See you." "Later." Said Lettuce, losing the communication.

"So, Pudding's fate depends on Ichigo and Minto." Said Keiichiro.

"PUDDING'S DOOMED!!"

--

10 minutes later:

"I just got off the "phone" from Lettuce. She and Keiichiro haven't found her, and Zakuro and Ryou aren't going anywhere right now." "What happened?" "Nothing Minto." _(Minto is obsessed with Zakuro, so telling her about the fall would make Minto freak out!) _Ichigo and Minto were about to turn around when…

"Oh my God! There's a small blond girl stuck on the baggage claimer!!" shouted a woman. Hearing this, Ichigo and Minto ran towards the baggage "roundabout". Sure enough, Pudding was clinging to her suitcase, screaming every time it went round!! "Pudding! Hold on, we've got you!" Ichigo shouted, and without thinking, jumped onto the conveyer belt to get Pudding. She unhooked her from the suitcase, and got ready to jump off with Pudding. She couldn't get off. "Minto, help us off this stupid thing!!" shouted Ichigo, clinging to Pudding for dear life. Minto tried to reach for them, but she wasn't long enough. Looking round, Minto saw a luggage cart, _(1 of those trolley-things!)_. She picked it up, and held it out to Ichigo and Pudding. Ichigo grabbed it. "Got it! Now what?" "I'll pull you 2 out, okay? 1… 2…3!!" Minto shouted. She pulled the cart backwards, and Ichigo and Pudding went flying, landing in front of Lettuce and Keiichiro, who fell backwards, bumping into the passing Zakuro and Ryou, who nearly fell over, but Ryou managed to regain his balance, or he and Zakuro would be flat on their backs. "What are you guys playing at?" asked Ryou, holding Zakuro close. "We found Pudding." Said Minto from under the trolley. "Yeah, getting her hurt, but we got her." Said Ichigo, still clinging to Pudding.

Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, and Keiichiro went to a Café to get drinks, while Ryou took Zakuro to the ER. He carried her to the reception, where a big woman chewing gum was sat watching a show on her mini TV. "(Ahem), Excuse me, but I have a friend here who's damaged her side. I think that she's broken something. Could someone see her, preferably now." He said, as Zakuro stared at his face. The woman looked at him, then as she was about to say something, her show re-started, and she went back to it. That made Ryou snap. "LISTEN, YOUR JOB IS TO HELP PEOPLE, NOT SIT ON YOUR ASS ALL DAY?! YOU CAN DO THAT AT HOME, BUT YOU COME HERE TO WORK, NOT LOUNGE AROUND HOPING TO GOD THAT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GET THE NEXT SHIFT OFF! NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO HELP MY FRIEND ZAKURO FUJIWARA, OR YOU CAN SIT ON YOUR ARGE ASS. BUT PICK THAT ONE, AND I'LL TRACK YOU DOEN TO YOUR HOUSE, AND I'LL…" Ryou argued, but Zakuro cut him off, by moaning. The angrier he got, the more tightly he squeezed her, and now she was in great pain. "Oh God. Sorry Zakuro, I forgot about you for a minute there." Ryou said, giving Zakuro room to stretch. "Wait, did you say that she's Zakuro Fujiwara?! Oh my! I didn't realise! Someone call over Dr. Giles! NOW!" the woman shouted.

½ an hour later, a nurse came over to a nail-biting Ryou. "Zakuro had a heavy fall, and she has bruised her lung/ribcage area, which is incredibly sensitive. We would tell her to stay in overnight, but your flight departs in a few hours. You can go see your girl friend, but she might still be changing." "Thank you so- wait, she's not my Girlfriend!" Ryou said, standing up. "Oh, my apologies, it's just I have never seen a man overreact about a friend's life like you did. Goodbye." Said the nurse, walking away. Ryou entered the room thinking to himself. "She's not my girlfriend. I'd like her to be, but she's not. Did I really overreact that much? Oh well, I just hope that Zakuro's alright."

As he opened the curtain silently, he couldn't breathe. Zakuro was still slowly and carefully getting changed, and at that moment, she wasn't wearing anything, apart from underwear, and a huge bandage covering her side. "Hey, need any help?" asked Ryou without realising it. "Who's there- oh Ryou it's only you! I should be fine getting changed, apart from my top." "I'll help with that." Said Ryou, causing Zakuro, once again, to blush like a beetroot. When she was in her jeans, Ryou grabbed her top from the shelf, and put it over her head. She pulled her arms through, but they ended up getting wrapped around Ryou's neck. He pulled the rest of the top, sliding his hand along her stomach and hips. They looked into each other's eyes. Then without thinking, Ryou put his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her passionately. It felt like heaven. It felt even better when Zakuro returned his kiss. Her hands brushed through his blond hair, as his wrapped around her waist, trying to avoid the painful part. Ryou deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue across her delicate pink lips, which tasted like juicy cherries. She opened her mouth and let his tongue entwine with her tongue. It was a short moment of passion. As much as he didn't want to, Ryou finished the moment. "We should get back to the others, they'll be worried. I'll help you walk along." Ryou said, arm around her shoulders. Zakuro grabbed her bag from the bed, and they slowly walked off to catch up with the others.

--

**What do you think of that?! There is more airport antics to take place, so read and review!! Thanx XXX **


End file.
